Die Cold
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: Sai and Naruto are stuck in a cave during a blizzard and Naruto realizes somethings he's overlooked. SaiXNaru Rated for breathing room and hinted intimacy.


**Title:** Die Cold  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Sai/Naruto; mention of Sakura, Yamato, Akatsuki, and Sasuke.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 939  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sai and Naruto are stuck in a cave during a blizzard and Naruto realizes some things he's overlooked.**  
>Notes:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How did I end up here again?" Naruto muttered grumpily, orange clad arms wrapped around his frame as another shiver carried through his body. Naruto groaned, curling his knees to his chest, and looked over at what was once an entrance to the cave he was in. Now it was nothing but a wall of rock and ice.<p>

'_I'm going to die in here!_' Naruto thought glaring at the blocked passage. He was going to die before becoming Hokage. Die before he brought back Sasuke. Die before defeating the Akatsuki. But even worse, he was going to die completely, utterly, alone.

"You didn't listen to Captain Yamato." A monotone voice spoke from his far left.

… Okay so maybe not _so_ alone.

Naruto glared at Sai and, turning his head a bit, he ground out through pressed teeth. "Who asked you?" Before turning away from him once more. Yes. He was stuck in a cave in the middle of a blizzard with Sai. Fantastic.

However the Kyuubi-holder had to admit, grudgingly, that Sai was right. He hadn't listened to Captain Yamato. Naruto had ignored his warnings about a high chance of a heavy snowstorm and gone out to train anyway. He groaned at the thought of the fire Sakura had been starting inside the cabin Yamato had created, wishing he could snuggle up in a blanket and just feel the toasty heat. Yet, here he was, cold with numb fingers and numb toes.

"Well no one is in the cave with us so I assumed that you were speaking to me." Sai replied evenly.

Naruto released an aggravated sigh, twitching his numb appendages. He studied the ebony-haired ninja carefully. When he had ventured out to train, Sai had followed him with a batch of reasons not to. Naruto had then started a verbal sparring match, which escalated into an actual sparring match. The blizzard had crashed down on the pair without warning and forced them to find shelter. It had been Sai, now that Naruto thought about it, who had found the cave and then knocked enough debris to cover the entrance.

Now Naruto was a shivering wreck and Sai was… unmoving. Sai sat Indian style, eyes closed, completely still. If it wasn't for the white, misty puff of air when he breathed out he would have thought Sai had frozen long ago. Despite the freezing temperature he didn't even look cold, not a single tremble.

As if on cue another violent shiver overcame him. Naruto's only response was to curl up into a tighter ball. In situation like this he was useless! If he wanted to save Sasuke he had to be stronger than _this_. A little blizzard was going to kill him. Not Pein or Orochimaru… a blizzard.

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto growled. So wrapped up in his thoughts he nearly jumped to his feet when a startling warm arm landed around his shoulders. He snapped his head up to see Sai right next to him, looking a tad concerned.

"What the hell are you doing Sai?" Naruto shouted, still too shocked by the fact Sai had his arm around him, and more so how it was so _warm,_ to register his tone and words. Sai hesitated then answered slowly.

"You looked cold." Sai looked away at the wall and Naruto bit his lip.

What the hell was _he_ doing? Sai had followed him out knowing that a blizzard was coming trying to warn him this would happen. And not only that, but Sai was trying to do other things like laugh, talk freely, or smile for real. Guilt bubbled up inside him. What had he done in return? He had treated Sai terribly. Why? Because he was slowly edging his way into Naruto's heart where Sasuke had been for years.

Naruto looked down and sucked in a breath.

"Sai, thank you." Naruto whispered and turned his head up, cerulean orbs widening when he felt his lips meet Sai's when he had turned at his whisper.

"…"

Ebony and cerulean gazed at each other with various emotions running through them: shock, confusion, worry, and happiness.

Slowly they broke apart and only the wind's harsh force whistling outside sounded until,

"Give me time." Naruto murmured leaning into Sai's side tentatively. Sai's eyes widened and then the truest smile Naruto had ever seen spread across Sai's face.

"Of course Naruto." Sai replied softly wrapping both arms around the Kyuubi-vessel and brought him on his lap.

Naruto snuggled into the warm embrace and thought happily, '_So much better than a blanket._' Then he frowned, puzzled, '_Wait… why he is he so warm?_' He voiced the thought aloud and Sai chuckled.

"I focused my chakra to roll over my body. It helps hold back the cold." Sai answered and Naruto blinked.

"Are you serious?"

{Bonus}

Sai smiled down at Naruto, "There's another way we can stay warm." Naruto looked up at him curiously, "Really? What? What?"

Sai grinned and whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto in turn stared at him with an open mouth then a steady red engulfed his face. He squirmed in Sai's grip and let out a half-hearted yell of,

"PERVERT!"

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


End file.
